Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and mobile phones have been continually developed toward high pixel number and miniaturization. Therefore, the requirements for optical lens assemblies with miniaturization and high resolution are greatly increased. The well-known optical lens assembly with five lenses can't satisfy requirements of present. Therefore, an optical lens assembly needs a new structure in order to meet the requirements of miniaturization and high resolution.